The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for securely associating an application with a well-known entity.
Computer software that causes a computer to perform useful tasks is commonly referred to as a software application, a program, an application, or just an app. Currently, many users obtain new applications through application distribution platforms or marketplaces, which are typically operated by the owner of an operating system on which the application will be executed. Although, there are other application distribution platforms or marketplaces that provide applications for numerous different operating systems. In either of these platforms or marketplaces, numerous applications are available for users either at no cost or at a minimal cost.